HIchigo - Blood plus
by Justme210
Summary: This story is about a man who chose to close his emotions because his past pains were too great to be beard. His parents was murdered in front of him and his only desire it's to find the real reason why they were killed. It's an Ichihime story. It's like an action/romance/funny story. There are few characters to describe the story so I invite you to read it.


**[H] Ichigo - Blood +**

 **Chapter 1: "Introduction - Death is closer than you can expect"**

Life ... Death ... The two elements what separate the present from the past what separates those who are alive and those who have stopped doing it. The fight for life since the beginning was a vital thing because the human beings desire to survive as much as they can.

Fear of death has horrified millions of people over time making them to commit terrible things just to survive. But what would happen if a person would cease to escape by and he will hug it no matter how outrageous is it?

*** 23 september 2007 - Karakura ***

Screams, kicks, and empty promises clogged the air with their stupidity. A few moments later a figure appeared bringing the end of that deplorable being. The individual was raised wiping the victim's blood off his palms.

After the mission was accomplished, he shoved his hands in his pockets, following his usual way to home. Outside it was cold, too cold for this period of year. The warm air expired from his lungs mixed with the cold weather creating small phantoms of his thoughts.

People around him were trying to avoid him as much as possible, knowing him as a too well reputed killer with no trace of resentment. He was like a machine designed to exterminate the entire human race if this would have been his true purpose.

The truth is that he has almost no purpose. His life was reduced to an existence from day to day following the orders of clan Akuma and to find the answers about his parents death. It was not a thing to be proud, but because he was a part of a famous clan and so strong and it brought a lot of benefits, especially materials.

Eventually he got home, somehow tired of his habitual routine. He does not bother to remove his shoes and he headed straight to the kitchen where it been expecting him as usually a hot meal.

"Oh, my God. Your coat is stained. Are you fine? Are you hurt? "The voice came from a girl with a few years younger than him named Orihime Inoue.

As usual the conversation between them was silent, he accepted to give her his coat and she started to clean it happy that she can be useful for him.

He could not understand her behavior. How can she be so worried and in a good mood for someone like him? Orihime sits in a seat in the front him continuing her work while he is eating food and he's watching her occasionally.

6 years have passed since they began to live together, actually when she forced her entry into his life. A long time ago he received the mission to get rid of some goofy who had big debts to the clan and it happened that at that time the two were attacking the both the girl and her brother.

It's not like jumped to save the little girl he had just fulfilled his mission. The girl managed to escape with just some scratches, but for her brother it was too late ... His heart stopped beating for some minutes already and she was clinging her hot little hands on his cold body.

Her tears erupted, and he did not feel able to tell her that it's useless. Her brother will no longer open his eyes ever again. He wanted to leave, trying not to give importance to this drama, although he knew too well the suffering from her heart. Eventually he was the victim of a similar incident not so long ago.

He wanted to leave her, but was stopped but the little body. He wanted to ignore her for the second time, but her words took him by surprise for a few seconds. The little thanked him for the help he gave to them.

The next day he found her in front of his door, looking in vain, like a man who had lost the will to live. After a few days he decided to invite her to stay with him as long as she will be no bee a too big headache. It was the first time he saw Orihime's smile and the situation became as it is.

"Is everything okay ? Is it too cold, because if it is I could ... "

"Tsh ... Just shut up." He interrupted her still enjoying his food. The girl chuckles, after which she arranged his cloth on the seatback enjoying the fact that she managed to splash out well enough.

"How was your day, Ichigo?" She asks focusing all hers attention on him.

"Normal." He answers, trying to ignore that she used his real name again. He ought to throw that dusty album years ago...

"Ah ... Ok. My day was incredible. Today Ochii-sensei taught us a new lesson about the nervous system. Did you know that the brain has billions of neurons? I mean, seriously think about how hard is for them to enter so many in such a small space, I mean ... "And she continued to speak while he was thinking of tomorrow. It seems that it will be quite bloody. A new clan has appeared and it looks like it's pretty noisy, so Heddo was thought it would be time to erase them for forever. It will definitely be a real headache.

"Ichigo?" Hearing his name he remembers that he's still at the table with Orihime.

"I'm going to take a bath." He answers rising himself, but he was stopped by her hand. It is unlikely for her to touch him, especially to be so talkative and to use his true name so often. What did happen?

Her face was red, while her hand grip was increasing considerably.

"Did something happen?" He asks, annoyed by her silence.

"No, not really ..." She responds slowly, while her hand was still glued to his.

"Then what is it?" He tries to deduce realizing that he cannot continue his plans as long as she's in this state.

"You could ... go with me to school tomorrow?" She confesses shy.

"Why?" He questions her suddenly becoming interested in what she wants to tell him. She has never asked him this and in addition she should not have to go along with Tat ... Tatsfuki? and Chi..Chi ... Chidaro? Ichigo (Hichigo) was never good at retaining names.

"It doesn't matter." She responds quickly running into her room.

Ichigo looks her running more puzzled than ever. Orihime gave him no trouble ever since they met. He was wondering what happened now? Whatever, it's not as if he would care about her or something.

After a hot bath, which did really helped him to get rid of the smell of blood he wrapped a towel around his waist after what he's preparing to enter in his room when he hears some noises clogged. May it be that Atarashīdesu clan have made the first movement?

No, that would have been impossible given the fact that they would have to know his address, which it's a well-guarded information. He hadn't seen anyone watching him or was not he careful enough? Then a scream is heard from Orihime's room and he opened the door suddenly to see what the hell it's happening.

He is surprised to see her on the floor, covered with a blanket not big enough to hide the fact that she was only in the underwear. His gaze did not watch a single moment the femininity of her body but he moved his gaze on the TV.

It seems like she's watching a movie or something about a drama. From what he could see it would seem that the wife / girlfriend caught the husband /boyfriend cheating her with another woman and now she began to scream and she hit his chest.

Orihime seemed quite captivated by whatever that was. For Ichigoi it seemed strange for her to be passionate by nonsenses like this.

"Ichigo ...? What are you doing here? "She asked ashamed turning off the TV and trying to hide the nakedness of the body.

"Nothing." He responds briefly, then he left the room not wanting to confess her the real reason. Orihime smiles. She is happy that he was worried about her.

The next day the girl woke up early to prepare breakfast. He chose to prepare something simple, unsure if Ichigo would want to eat something or not. He's pretty grumpy in the morning, especially if he could not sleep too much.

After the meal was ready she quickly changed into her uniform. She was surprised to not hear footsteps in the house. Can Ichigo be so tired that he isn't wake up? She knocked at his door just to check if he's ok.

She receives no response, so she decides that it's the time to enter to see what was going on. The bed was apparently untouched, as if he would not have slept at all the night before, and the room seemed to be a disaster.

Perhaps something came up and he needed to leave. He is not spending nights at home just in situations required by this job. She couldn't smell any perfume of woman in the room, so there is no possibility that he may have gone to one of his admirers.

Maybe is him angry? She was pretty bold to ask him to walk her to high school after what he did to her. Just ... it would have felt much better if they would just for a moment have walked together.

Her heart began to beat even faster at the thought about how great they would together. She quickly shook her head remembering that such a situation is just impossible. Ichigo has never seen her as a woman and also ... he does not want to be attached to someone, especially someone weak like her.

Few tears have passed on her face at the thought of losing the battle for his heart before she could fight. The sound of front door opening is heard, so she hurries to cover her tracks of her suffering.

"Welcome home, Ichi ..." Her voice simply died when she saw him entering accompanied by a woman.

"Orihime, can you leave earlier today? I have something to do! " He says trying not to say it like an order.

"Oh ... Yes, of course. Breakfast is on the table, but if you want to eat something else ... "

"I'm not hungry." He answers cold, passing her like she's an object in its path.

"Hai! (Yes) " And she takes her bag to go to school.

"That was cruel even for you, Hichigo." The woman rebukes when the she was alone with him in his room.

"Tsh ... Let's finish this quickly."

"Oh, you're a beast Hichigo even ... Mmm ..."

Orihime left not being able to listen to the conversation of the 2. After leaving the alley on what her home is she meets her dear friends.

"Ohayo (Good Morning) Tatsuki, Chizuiro." She salutes them trying to look as she would be in a good mood.

"Ohayo, Hime. Somehow something happened? You look sad? "The brunette asks intrigued by her behavior.

"No, not at all. Everything is fine, see? "She tries to convince her moving her hands in the air like a bird who's trying to fly.

"Oh no. It seems that it's really something wrong with you. My poor, Hime. Do not tell me that Hichigo hurt you again. "The redhead's telling while she hugging her Orihime suffocating her with his breasts big size.

Tatsuki hit Chizuiro in the head to end this stupid drama.

"Ouch ... That really hurt. Tatsuki Why did you do that? " The red haired girl while she's trying hard to put herself back on her legs.

"Because you're a far greater danger than it is Hichigo for her." The brunette responds trying to defend Orihime.

"Tatsuki-chan, you did not need to do this and Chizuiro thank you for your concern, but I feel just fine, OK?" The orange haired girl is trying to convince them displaying a fake smile on her face.

"Did he had sex with another girl again?" The brunette asks realizing what was happening. Orihime's face was flushed even more when she was trying to protest.

"Oh, my Hime. You understand that in this world men have no idea how to care for a fragile heart as woman's one. They are unable to understand our feelings, so the only way for us to be happy is to be together. So ... come Hime. Abandons Hichigo and let us begin our story of love. "The redhead confesses putting herself into kneesas she was her to marry her.

Tatsuki is much too vigilant for Chizuiro's sake so she hit her for the second time, this time leaving her unconscious.

"I think now you exaggerated too much." Orihime was trying to tell her while she was stickink a thrust upon the redhead to analyze her reactions.

"She deserved it." Brunette protests, then she persuades the orange haired girl to continue their road to high school.

On halfway Tatsuki thinks that it's the right time to tell her friend about what concerned her for some time already.

"Orihime if you want you can move to my house."

"Um ?" The orange haired girl asks half dreamy, half realistic.

"I know it may seem strange, but I think it's the best for you. I mean Hichigo's a killer and it seems like everything he does is to hurt you and maybe it would be better to stay away from him for a while. "

"Thank you, Tatsuski-chan, but I think I will decline your offer."

"Huh?"

"Please do not be mad." Orihime says, leaning herself trying to show that she deeply regrets from the depths of her soul her decision. "But really I cannot do that. I ... I… I love him. Plus I do not mind it so hard. "

"Hime, he is a murderer, m-u-r-d-e-r, he's part of the most dangerous gang in town, even from Japain, maybe from the entire world, he's insensitive, he's unable to love. In addition to this he is 23 years old and you only 17. Do you really want to spend your life with such a person? "The orange haired girl giggles. "Hime?"

"I don't ask you to understand me Tatsuki-chan. When you will fall in love, you will understand that it does not matter how wrong he seems from the others perspective, for you he will be just perfect. Don't understand me wrong, I do not want to say Hichigo is perfect, but he was next to me when it mattered most, and such things are priceless. "

"Oh, it looks like you're just a lost cause." Orihime's eyes get bigger. Tatsuki smiles and she start to gently pat her friend's head. "But you know what? It doesn't matter because I'm not going to let him hurt you ever, and if somehow he will do that I will have to beat him up till he will beg for my mercy. "The brunette was suddenly covered by an dark aura, worrying her friend.

"Do not you think you're overreacting a little?" The orange haired girl askes when she realize that people around them began to look terrified at them.

"Nah ... That bastard deserved it all. Oh ... shit. There are only five minutes and it's about to start our first period. We have to run. "The brunette grabbed her hand and she begins to run with incredible speed, making Orihime to float in the air.

 ***** 3 hours later *** September 24, 2007 Time: 12: 45 a.m.**

Ichigo and mysterious woman were naked in his bedroom, her body was stuck to his.

"Wow ... it seems that the rumors are true. I thought you were not so good. "She says biting greedy her lips for another round.

"Just finish this good for nothing theater. It's not like this would have happened for the first time. "He answers standing up, annoyed by her stupid game what she's eager to play.

"Oh, dear. There's no reason to be so grumpy. "She tries to console him, but he ignores her continuing his trip to the window and he lit up one of his favorite cigarette. The woman approached him and she was pressing her breasts to his back.

"I hope you have new information, Kitsune." He says it in an intimidating tone.

"Oh, Hichi. I love when you're talking with me on that tone. Mrrr ... "she leaves him, placing herself back in his back and crossing her legs. "Time for Business." She moistened her lips prepared to give him what he truly wanted.

Seeing that she gets all of his attention she took out from her purse a piece of paper, then she put on her glasses and she began to read.

"According to Kumo's researches it seems that your parents and you have entered in a bad place in a bad time where it was a massive drug smuggling."

"I asked you if you have something new!" He reminds her raising his voice slightly.

"Oh, Hichi, please be patient." The woman coughs to resume her speech, and he remains in the same position. "It seems that people who were at the scene were not part of the organization Nise, but from the organization Nashi. Because transportation was so important, it makes sense why they were killed, but I really do not understand you. How this information can help you if you've already killed who your parents killers. I mean it was simply unfortunate. You are at the wrong place at the wrong time. I do not see the point for which you want to get up against an organization so important. It's suicide! "

"You could never understand that!" He muttered being at the limit of his patience.

"Um?" She responds, awareness that the man in front of her he's at his limits. In the next second Ichigo throw his cigarette out on the window and he rushes over her, taking care to immobilize brutal her body. "Ouch ... it hurts, Hi ..." He pressed a hard kiss on her lips while he was sticking his nails into her body like a beast in his prey's body. "Ouch ..." she screamed when she was released from the cage of his mouth. Few tears have passed on her face as the remains of this sudden change. She was somewhat afraid of him, yet she felt somehow excited by the turn in what things have evolved. It is the first time when she sees him so determined when she sees him so brutal with her just to prove the truth behind his words. He grabbed strong her hair causing any trace of pleasure to disappear being replaced with fear.

"Do you feel that?" He asks her pulling her hair stronger and pushing his manhood by her entry. She trembled and she cried out for a while longer. Ichigo released her body and she used her hands to massage the parts of her body what were hurting her the most. "What you felt it cannot be compared with what I felt that night. You do not understand what I went through so you had better not ever dare to doubt about my goal. I want to investigate further. I think this was not the real reason. "He concludes pulling a pair boxers on.

"What do you mean?" She asks confused, being unable to feel fear for the man in front of her.

"I have bno idea, but somehow I think it was more than that." He concludes.

"Good. So I do, Hichi-kun. "She answers on a nagging tone.

The man looked at her and he could not realize how a woman of 27 years can be so unstable. Kitsune gave him a goodbye kiss on his lips, then she goes down on the stairs humming happy.

Her humming ends abruptly, followed by a big crash and a powerful shot. Ichigo gulped dry at the thought that it appears that his hideout was discovered. He equips with a pistol and a dagger from the bedside table near his bed and goes to meet with his unwanted guests.

He entered in the hall where there's room is and he tried to identify the positions of his opponents. Two apparently were near Kitsune's bloody body, and three outside the house inspecting the surroundings. After the thud one was in the kitchen, and 4 in the dining room.

Wonderful. It seems that he will be forced to dirty house with garbage like these. Without much thought he moved his feet on the rails, causing him to slide rapidly to the entering providing him the required position to get rid of those 2 near her dead body, and one of those who were in the living room.

When his journey on the railing was done he was hidden himself behind a wall to avoid the first wave of bullets. But unfortunately his favorite couch was drilled and several of his paintings were destroyed. Ok, now it became more than personal.

He took a skateboard what was hidden behind the stairs and he put his back on it. When the steps of the uninvited guests betrayed that they turned themselves, he pushed in the first step, making the skateboard to go till the entrance and he killed them both in a single shot.

But he made too much noise alarming the rest, making them appear suddenly in front of him.

"3 against one. It does not seem at all correct. "He says he amused annoying them.

"Shut up, you idiot, today is the day when you'll be paying for your crimes." One of them threatens already prepared to pull the trigger despite his palm was shooking as the one of his companions.

"Sorry, but I still have something to do till I'm going to die so ... goodbye." With that being said he pressed a red button located on the wall beside him. The floor beneath unwanted visitors was opened causing them to fall into some giant steel spikes. Hichigo sighed hating disaster in front of him.

 **2 p.m. - Karakura High School**

The periods were over, and Orihime with Tatsuki, Ishida, Chizuiro, Chad, and Keigo were preparing to go out to a cafe in the area. The surprising thing was that they found Ichigo in front of the school gate Ichigo against a black Porsche with tinted windows, dressed casually while he was talking on the phone.

"What's this agitation? Are they filming a movie or something? "Tatsuki asks realizing on time the person in front of them.

"How can you be so oddball, Arisawa? Can you not remember Hichigo ? The toughest and the most fierce guy from our century? "Keigo exaggerates receiving a punch from the brunette.

"Who are calling you an oddball, butthead? Oh ... now returning at what truly interested us… Orihime's really true that he's Hichigo? "The orange haired gitl only girl blushes and nods when Hichigo approached them.

"Orihime, would you come for a minute?" He asks. In the next second shouts of disappointment and mischievous whispers are heard.

"Hai." She answers him, taking care to say goodbye to her friends. "Did something happen?" She questions him she saw that something seemed wrong with him.

"Yes ... It seems like some idiots barged into the house and killed Kitsune and my couch."

"Oh ... oh. This it's horrible. "The girl reacts covering her mouth with her hands.

"Of course it is. Now we have to look for a new sofa. These scum ... "and he starts to mutter some swearing while Orihime was sitting quietly on the seat next to the driver.

She was too aware that people did not mean too much to him, but still ... She was happy, but sad at the same time that it seemed, the couch was more important.

"I'll go to Pasuta in order to have some pasta. Do you want to come? "Her heart began to pound so hard that it almost jumped out from her chest. This is for the first time in a long time since she asked her to go out with him somewhere. Does she look good enough? But her skirt? Is it too short? She was never thought of such things when he left the house in the morning. What will she do? "Orihime?" He called her when he realized that she was lost in her world.

"Hai. It sounds really great. Hehehehe ... "she chuckles ashamed of her behavior, their conversation becoming a little embarrassing.

When they have booked a table they haven't been deprived of the insistent gaze of people around them. Besides his reputation as the most dangerous man alive that he held , Orihime was still was still recognized as the most beautiful girl of Karakura high school, perhaps in the entire city.

Lunch in town was less magic than Orihime would have imagined, but even so she enjoyed to spend as much time as she could in his company. When the dessert was served against she noted that Ichigo seems more preoccupied than usual.

"Did you hear any news about your family?"

"Yes and no." He answers her short making her to understand that he's not going to tell her anything about his family. Though they lived in the same house for some years there were very few things that Orihime knew about him. They were like two strangers, they kind of rarely speaking despite they're under the same roof, so should to profit by the moment to the fullest.

"Do you have any place where you could stay this afternoon?" He asks surprising her.

"Um ... I could go on Tatsuki."

"Good." He concludes without giving any more details. Orihime's squeezing her parfait glass strong, making it almost to break.

"Please do not do anything dangerous." She pleaded as he was drinking his coffee.

He keeps looking at her, somewhat disappointed by her words.

"Danger is a part of my life and there is no way for anyone to change that. I'm not going to stop put myself in danger for you nor or for anyone else. I hope this is the first and last time going when we're going to discuss about this. "He says cold.

"I'm sorry." She apologizes not expecting at an answer from him.

The rest of the lunch happened in silence, as they were accustomed, after what they returned to the car. On the radio there was one of Orihime's favorite songs, but she was not feeling well enough to hum the lyrics. She was felling horrible because she upset the man who meant so much to her.

"So where is your friend house?" He asks when they were approaching to their house.

"It's not far away from here. You can leave me here. "She's saying while she's opening her seatbelt.

"Whatever." He replies, not being interested in what is going on in her heart. Before he leaves he receives a message after what he announced her that it would be better for her to spend the night at her friend's house.

"But you ? What are you going to do? "She asks, even if she knows that she surpasses the limit.

"Me?" He replies stunned, not knowing what to believe anymore about her. "You are acting weird. I do not see why would matter to you where I will spend the night. "

"You are right. I am sorry. Good luck. "She concludes, closing the car's door and making her disappearance to one of the colorful houses in the area.

"Since when did she became such a nuisance?" He asks no one in particular.

After 30 minutes he arrived at the headquarters of the clan, waiting for Heddo orders.

"Hiiiiiiiiichiiiiiiiiiiigoooooooo ..." Heddo greets him flinging a chair in his direction.

"Yes?" He replies avoiding it easily and then sitting down comfortably on a wall.

"Explain this to me!" Heddo yells pointing a finger at a picture of his subordinates doing the cleaning of Hichigo's house.

"I was attacked by some members of the clan Atarashīdesu who killed Kitsune much before I could do anything for her and I called a few guys to help me get rid of the bodies. I do not see what I should explain. Ichigo says scratching the back of his neck not willing to provide many details to him.

"What else should you explain? Are you asking me what more you should explain? About why Kitsune was at your house and especially why her body had all those wounds? "The boss asks nervous.

Ichigo was in a delicate position. He was wonder how could he tell to his boss and that she was fucking with one of his girls without to make him get angry and to blow up the whole building.

"Why do not you better ask thr Atarashīdesu clan why did they do to your precious your girl?" He responds, knowing that the boss will definitely go to fall into his trap.

"Fucking shit ..." He says kicking his office and transforming it into pieces. "Hichigo you with all who are here, I want to bring me Gomi's head by any means, do you understand ?"

"Hai, hai. Rely on me. "Ichigo responds delighted that he can pay it to those who destroyed his couch.

 **8:00 p.m - Quarter Atarashīdesu**

What Gomi's clan did not know was that they have prepared a surprise when they will reach their house of command like: giant bears traps carefully hidden tailored to their crush their bones, invisible thread steel designed to tear the flesh of a man in some thousands of pieces, automatic crossbows loaded with poison arrows and more.

Knowing that Gomi knows the best the house, he realized that it was not so easy to catch him as the other using just some traps, so he expected him in his office.

As expected in even 15 minutes Gomi has appeared closing louder the door sweating more than a pig who's going to be killed. It was expected that considering the huge size what he has but in spite of it, the man did not once put his hand on a gun. He was lucky to be filthy rich, so his mission will be easier than he could have imagined.

The man was looking at him scared as a man who sees death in front of him and that wasn't completely wrong considering the fact that many people consider Hichigo the death in person.

"Welcome Gomi! Do you like the way you've welcomed? Probably it's not as impressive as how you torture your victims, but unfortunately I have not had too much time. Do you want to take place? You look tired? "Hichigo asks while he was inviting him on the chair next to him.

"I would not ever approached by a monster like you." He says trying to desperate to push the doorknob handle to leave from this dangerous room.

Ichigo shoot the closure of the lock system making it to close automatically, plugging him into the room with him.

Gomi seeing himself in the room with something that from his perspective was worse than a demon falls on his ass being unable to maintain his balance.

Hichigo got up from the chair and then approached to him, sitting 60 cm away, uploading weapon. With every bullet that reached inside the gun, the victim loses a piece of his reason, reaching the level of intelligence of a rat.

"Please do not kill me. I can give you money, women, whatever. But please, spare me. "When he completed his pledge, Ichigo examines the gun barrel to ensure that the bullet will not be diverted. After the inspection was completed he leans on looking at him straight in the eye.

"Anything?" He asks, waving the gun in the air.

"Anything, anything." Gomi replies in tears, aware that he's making a pact with the devil.

"Ok. Either. Have you heard the name Isshin or Masaki Kurosaki in the drugs transport? "

"Isshin or ... Do you mean The Black Pearl and The Red swam?" The leader asks even more terrified than before. Considering his reaction it's more likely he's telling the truth.

"What about them?" Hichigo asks more seriously than ever.

"Nothing more I swear. The information about them are top secret code 0. Even I cannot have access to something so important, but ... "Ichigo sticked the gun to his forehead when the individual ceases to continue the phrase.

"But?" The killer accentuates raising his voice, making him to understand that he wants answers and he wants them no.

"But ... But ..." The leader stutters, but he recovers as soon as Hichigo's finger approaches the trigger. "But I heard that the leader of Nashi would know more. I heard that they were important business partners and the same goes and for the leader of Tengoku. A long time ago there was an important transaction between the 3 them what has made their relationships to be united even stronger, but I did understand that something was wrong and they came to be betrayed and then killed in front of their son. I'm not sure if he had survived, and if he did he's probably is a failure now. No one would be able to overcome something so dramatic. "The victim concludes while he was praying for his life. Hichigo laugh, an evil, awful laugh evil.

"Do you know something ? You are right. You cannot get over it. The boy just became a failure, but unlike you that failure is able to take your life. "He replied pointing the gun in his face one more time.

"Do not tell me…. Are you… Ichigo Kurosaki ...? "Gomi asks even more terrified.

"No. I'm only Hichigo. "After he finished his phrase he shot the rope what was tied to the door handle, the rope what the leader had no longer noticed before. In the next second a huge metal piece and like a knife blade sectioned in him 2 halves, scattering all his blood staining the room with his awful smell of pig.

"Man, that was sadistic, even for you." One of the partners, Renji tells him throwing a clean towel with which he could wipe his face.

"Not. That's me. The real me. "Hichigo replies briefly giving him back what he has given. On the way out the orange haired man stops seeing a red couch intact as that which has been destroyed.

"At what are you looking?" The red haired man asks with a terrified expression his friend.

"It seems that this day was not so useless as much as I thought. Surēbu 1, Surēbu 2 take this couch to the cleaning then transport it to my house now. "

"Yes, boss." The two responds in one voice.

"You're crazy."Renji tells him and Hichigo just smile and go to the car.

He got home before Surēbu brothers get home could, and he was surprised to find Orihime on the asphalt waiting for him. Her uniform was too inappropriate for such cold days. He gives down his jacket, even if it was blood stained, and he placed it on her shoulders.

The girl opens her sleepy eyes and she looked in his direction. The blood from his clothes was scary, but she was most than certain that he's not having any scratches under them. That's a real good sign.

"What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to sleep tonight at your friend's house? "He asks seriously, but she was too happy that he was alive that she couldn't convince herself to worry that maybe her stupid behavior could make him angry.

Without giving it much thought she rushes into his arms, and he sits without moving watching her face. Her face was full of tears, as well as that day many years ago when she lost her beloved brother.

"I'm really glad that you're alive. I was so worried. I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you, but ... Welcome home !"

Ichigo grins, perhaps for the first time since she met him when he heard her words. _'Yes, it seems that this girl even became a nuisance'_ he thought, then he hit her forehead with two of his fingers.

"Ouch ..." she exclaims then she withdrew her arms around his body her injured area.

"That's because you have not listened to what I said. Let's go. All these fights have make me hungry. "He tells her, allowing himself to relax.

"How about some ramen? I learn today an incredible recipe from the Cooking Club. Do you want to try it? "She asks ecstatic exhausting him with her energy.

"Anything edible is okay." He concludes, after coming together in the house.

Orihime hums while she's preparing dinner. Maybe their relationship is strange. Maybe Ichigo is so far from being the ideal man, that he may seem like a bad choice. But it is perfect for her, he's boy who offered an incredible world to her, even if he never intended to do this.

 **A.N. I'm sorry that I didn't post for a while. I was really busy with school and I was sick. I'm still sick, but I now I can use my brain.** **J** **Maybe this chapter isn't very much my style but I was feeling like I should write this. I mean I really wanted to write this and to share with you.**

 **I have good news for you. I'm going to update some of my others stories, probably tomorrow. I hope that you like this chapter. There were be some of these, I don't have a number, but when I will write more I will post here to share it with you awesome people.**

 **If you liked this chapter or if you want to share with me what did you think about it you can write a review.**


End file.
